Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar
by 2Sonic1808
Summary: ((UA)) Sonic y sus amigos tienen una "noche de juegos", y deciden jugar varios, entre ellos, "verdad o reto", pero ¿Qué podría salir mal? Sticks tiene la respuesta [#11. Fic para Yvanix Rose del foro Esmeralda Madre]


**Este es el reto #11. Fic para Yvanix Rose del foro Esmeralda Madre**

 **Perdonen si está medio fumado y por el ligero cambio de personalidades Xc**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
 _Amo hacer reír a la gente pero la comedia no es mi fuerte a la hora de escribir xd por lo que cruzo los dedos porque esto cumpla las expectativas... Les abro la puerta al infierno y los veo del otro lado ewe_  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y la luz del Sol le dio de lleno. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía pero por su dolor de cabeza y de espalda algo le dice que la cosa no había sido buena. Con lentitud se incorporó y observó a su alrededor sorprendido: El más pequeño de su grupo, Miles, estaba disfrazado como Marilyn Monroe y la chica que le gustaba... Cosmo sino se equivocaba, vestía con un traje; mas adelante estaban Cream y Rouge dormidas con algo viscoso encima que no quería averiguar que era... Knuckles parecía ser el origen del eso ya que sólo se le veían los pies dentro de un barril con el material viscoso; Amy estaba abrazada a una chica que no conocía de cabello azul y con una ligera obsesión por el maquillaje. ¿Y Silver? No estaba seguro pero ahora que todos empezaban a despertar demasiado desorientados para notar su aspecto se dieron cuenta de que Sticks estaba sentada leyendo.

-Oye Sticks, ¿que pasó?

-Debieron verse ayer, la maldición del alce bizco les afectó mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Un grupo de amigos estaban desparramados en la sala de la casa de uno de ellos sin hacer nada más que observar sus teléfonos. Silver, un chico peliblanco y dueño de la casa, los veía a todos molesto y con un bate en la mano.

-¿Van a dejar esos teléfonos?

Silencio.

-¿Están retándome?

Silencio.

-Juguemos a algo.

Silencio.

-No me dejan opción -Silver se acercó al módem y, siendo ignorado, lo golpeó con el bate hasta dejarlo destruido y lo arrojó por la ventana.

-¿Y el internet?

-¿Se fue la luz?

-Ya no carga mi Facebook.

-Oigan -interrumpió a todos -si quieren su internet salgan.

Todos se asomaron a la ventana y vieron el módem tirado en el piso, lagrimitas salieron de los ojos de los cuatro muchachos hasta que notaron algo.

-Silver- canturreó Sonic con una sonrisa malévola.

-Golpeaste con un bate tu módem... -empezó el más pequeño de todos, Tails.

-Así es -dijo Silver con una sonrisa complacida.

-Y lo arrojaste por la ventana -continuó Knuckles alzando una ceja.

-Sip -volvió a decir Silver sin reaccionar.

-¿Cómo se lo vas a explicar a tu madre?

-Ah, pues... -Silver se quedó callado unos segundos y lentamente fue acostándose en el piso y susurrando «Voy a morir».

-Tiene arreglo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Silver con estrellitas en los ojos.

Un camión pasa y arrolla el módem.

-...-

-Se supone que esto es una noche de chicos -dijo Knuckles, todos asintieron-, así que deberíamos jugar a algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé... ¿verdad o reto?

Se oyen pasos a toda la velocidad y alguien rompe la ventana y aparecen Amy, Cream, Rouge y Cosmo.

-¿Alguien dijo verdad o reto?

-¡Amy! ¿Cómo pudieron haber escuchado eso? -preguntó Sonic asustado.

-Pasábamos por aquí -dijo escondiendo unos binoculares y un micrófono.

-¿Qué la casa de Cream no está del otro lado del parque?

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¿Entonces jugamos?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Todos estaban sentados en círculo listos para empezar con el juego, el cual era muy sencillo; sólo tenían que girar una botella y a quien la parte de la base apuntara tendría que escoger entre una confesión o un castigo que ponga quien fue apuntado por la boquilla de la botella. Sólo había un ligero problema...

-¿Y la botella?

-En tú corazón.

-Serás un...

-Sin groserías Amy, hay niños presentes -la regañó Rouge. -¿Y Knuckles?

Knuckles salió corriendo a la tiendita de la esquina y vuelve en unos segundos con una botella de refresco.

-Que rico -dijo Cream saboreándoselo.

-Regálanos un traguito Knucky -pidió Tails con ojitos de cachorro.

-¿Quieren un traguito? -les preguntó a todos co tono angelical, asintieron y él puso una mirada malvada-. ¡Pues tomen su traguito.

Tiró el refresco al piso.

-Todo se derrumbó... -lloró Sonic.

-Dentro de mí... Dentro de mí -le siguieron Tails y Cosmo con las manos sobre el corazón.

-Ustedes querían una botella y yo la conseguí. Ahora que Silver le de vuelta.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-De entrada porque tú destruiste el módem -dijo Shadow indiferente -y porque si dejamos que Amy o Tails lo hagan intencionalmente harán que Sonic o Cosmo los besen.

-¡Eso...! No es mala idea, podría funcionar -respondió Amy pensativa mientras que Cosmo se sonrojaba al imaginarse eso.

Silver giro la botella y la base apuntó a Rouge y la tapa a él. -¿Qué escoges?

-No oculto nada... Verdad.

-¿Ven? Entre nosotros no pueden existir los secretos -interrumpió Sonic con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-...Reto

-¡Dijiste verdad! ¡Tramposa!

-Es lo justo Rouge... sólo respóndele.

-Okey... Yo... Yo... Yo...

-¡Habla!

-Sólo pónganme un reto -exigió enseñándoles el puño molesta.

-Metete al armario por cinco minutos a oscuras y no salgas.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué nos ocultas Rouge? Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre... -demandaron Cream y Knuckles con un traje de detective y apuntando a su amiga peliblanca con una linterna.

-Es que soy claustrofóbica.

-¿Que es eso? -preguntó Sonic desconcertado.

-Quiere decir que... -Amy le tapo la boca a Shadow.

-Le tiene miedo a Santa Claus.

-Jo jo jo -rió Cosmo tratando de asustar a Rouge.

-Cosmo, la vas a espantar -regañó Tails y Silver la miró preocupado.

Shadow los veía alzando la ceja, ¿cómo era posible que fueran amigos? Ni él lo sabía pero lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que Sonic y Tails también actuaran como tarados... Bueno, de Sonic no tanto; ya había visto que le seguia el juego a Amy muy seguido, pero Tails era demasiado listo para eso, aunque Cosmo estaba presente y quizá eso tuviera que ver...

-Ya basta, o nos dices tu miedo o te vas al armario.

-¡Pero se los acabo de decir!

-No señorita, eso no cuenta -Silver la tomó del brazo y la metió al armario, cerró la puerta y la atrancó con una silla... Por si las dudas sentó a Cream en la silla.

-¿Quién le va a dar la vuelta a la botella mientras vuelve Rouge?

-Que la vuelva a girar Silver.

Esta vez la botella apuntó a Shadow y Amy.

-Shadow...

-Reto.  
-Ve a la casa de la loca y dale una flor.

-¿La loca que no vive enfrente?

-Exacto.

-Te odio Rose -el pelinegro se acercó a un florero y sacó una rosa.

Todos desde la ventana grababan, Shadow se acercó a la casa y tocó el timbre, lo vieron hablar con Sticks y otra chica con algo plateado en la cabeza, casi ser golpeado con un boomerang y después volver.

-¿Tan sencillo fue? Uff -suspiro Sonic sorprendido.

-No todo es tan malo.

* _Lo que en realidad paso_ *

Shadow llego a la puerta y después de tocar el timbre se oyeron golpes, pasos, gritos, un elefante y por fin le abrió la puerta una chica de pelo marrón con ropa que parecía de la selva.

-¡Hola Shadow! Estaba enseñándole trucos a mi guerricornio. ¿Quieres verlo?

-No Sticks, estoy jugando a verdad o reto y me retaron a darte esta flor.

-¡Que reto tan lindo! Steve ama comer espinas y... ¿Qué es un reto?

-Es cuando haces algo que una persona te dice.

-¿Cómo una orden? -Podría decirse -Sticks entrecerró los ojos. -Entiendo... ¡No tendrás mi cerebro!

-¿Qué?

-Ya sé su plan, esta flor tiene una cámara dentro donde me espiaran para medir el momento indicado para entrar a mi casa y robar los antiguos secretos del alce bizco y mi cerebro.

Shadow no sabia que debía decir, no era "la loca" en vano.

-¡Mandy! Ven ahora con mi casco.

Una chica de pelo rojo se acercó corriendo y le puso un casco de aluminio a Sticks.

-Ahora estaremos protegidas de tu secta.

-¿Secta?

-La secta de los payasos, los enemigos naturales del alce bizco. -explicó la otra chica con miedo.

-¡El alce bizco está maldito! ¡No lo vean a los ojos! -gritó Sticks aterrada.

-¿No que ibas a proteger los secretos de ese alce? -se atrevió a preguntar Shadow.

-No me cuestiones amante de payasos.

-Mandy, protege a Steve.

-¿Steve?

-Mi guerricornio - la chica castaña actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que un boomerang pasó delante de ellos y volvió dentro de la casa-. ¡Steve! Boomerang dijo que no quería jugar. -La chica pelirroja tomó la flor de Shadow y azotó la puerta.

[...]

-Bien, bien, no nos hacemos más jóvenes y debieron sacar a Rouge hace 15 minutos así que sigamos.

-¿15 minutos? ¡Diablos! -Silver salió corriendo y bajó a Cream de la silla, con miedo quitó la silla y el seguro de la puerta. Rouge cayó respirando muy rápido en una bolsa de papel.

Todos estaban observando a Rouge hiperventilarse mientras Silver le pedía mil; vieron como Rouge murmuraba algo.

-¿Qué?

-...- Silver se le acercó más tratando de entender.

-¿Qué?

Tails vio que Rouge estaba haciendo señas con sus manos.

-Silver, Rouge dice... A...leja...te... Aléjate de m...í o te... ¡Rouge! Aunque sean señas eso es muy grosero -gritó Tails al terminar de leer lo que decía su amiga.

Con ayuda Rouge volvió a sentarse y Silver le cambió lugar Sonic por miedo.

-Ya giren la botella.

Shadow le dio vueltas y la botella se detuvo en Cosmo y Sonic.

-¿Verdad o reto, Sonic?

-Al menos esto es sencillo... Verdad -dijo Sonic seguro.

-¿Te gusta Amy?

-Cambio a reto.

-Te reto a ser honesto, ¿te gusta Amy? -la sonrisa de Sonic se borró.

-No hay tiempo para romanticismo Cosmo, rétalo a otra cosa.

-Nop, quiero quitarme esa duda o que le haga una broma a amiga de Silver.

-¿A Blaze? Es imposible engañarla.

Después de unos momentos en los que dejaron a Sonic meditarlo, el chico sólo miró a Amy y bajó la mirada. Rouge pensó que era hora de intervenir.

-No es que me importe pero, Sonic... te gusta Amy... ¿verdad?

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando una respuesta; Amy desvió la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio, no esperaba una humillación así. Sonic, en cambio, no sabía si era hora de ser totalmente honesto.

-Sonic... tú fuiste el que dijo que no habría secretos entre nosotros -le recordó Shadow harto del silencio.

-Dilo... Dilo... ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! -empezó a gritar Cream bastante desesperada al ver a su mejor amiga al borde de las lágrimas. El peliazul miraba el piso, aterrado, su primer reflejo fue correr.

-¡No huyas Sonic! -intervino Knuckles parándose delante de la puerta-. Si huyes volveremos a lo mismo, ambos sabemos lo que realmente pasa... Ya es hora.

-Por favor, díselo -pidió Cosmo con lágrimas en los ojos. No esperaba que una simple pregunta los pusiera tan tensos y sensibles a todos-. Tienes que decírselo como corresponde.

Amy escuchaba pero no veía a nadie, parecía que todos sabían más de lo que pasaba entre ella y Sonic que ella misma ¿Curioso, no?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan terco? -preguntó Tails negando con la cabeza.

El adolescente se giró lentamente y por primera vez se atrevió a verlos a la cara: Shadow y Rouge parecían molestos, Tails tenía una sonrisa irónica, Knuckles y Silver parecían alterados, Cream y Cosmo parecían querer llorar... Amy... Amy si estaba llorando pero no observaba a nadie en particular, obviamente ella debía sentirse incluso peor que él. Con paso lento volvió a acercarse al grupo.

-Te quiero... -Amy lo miró sorprendida con los ojos rojos-. Todo este tiempo quise disculparme contigo por todo lo que te hice pasar desde niños... No espero que me perdones por todo ese daño pero quiero que al menos sepas la verdad tras todo... Amy, te quiero

La chica pelirosa dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas antes de mirarlo. Durante años había estado enamorada de Sonic hasta el borde de la obsesión pero enterarse de algo así era como un sueño hecho realidad. No dijo palabras, no las veía necesarias, simplemente sonrió y él le devolvió una sonrisa apenada.

...Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin.

-¡Esto es mucho drama y ya vi ayer el Titanic! ¡Volvamos al juego! Hablarán de su futura relación más tarde.

Gracias a la interrupción de su pelirrojo amigo, Sonic tomó la botella y le dio vuelta hasta que esta se detuvo apuntando en medio de él y Silver y en dirección a Tails. El rubio sonrió maliciosamente.

-Chicos... ¿Verdad o reto?

-No se vale, no apunta a nadie.

Tails giró la botella y pasó lo mismo. Las caras de ambos se ensombrecieron.

-Reto... -murmuraron con auras negativas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Debimos escoger verdad -se quejaba Silver.

-No te ves mal.

-Claro que no, pero mi belleza no es para dejarla por ahí en las calles.

Y no era para menos. Ambos iban camino a la casa de Blaze vestidos de mujer con la intención de volverse sus "amigas" y obtener una foto de lo que tenía escondido dentro de la caja de su habitación, de la cual por motivos que no entendían sólo Tails sabía de su existencia. Conforme se acercaban a la casa de la chica más nerviosos se sentían, Blaze no tenía ni un pelo de tonta y aunque no les creyera si le daban buenos argumentos se haría la desentendida; por desgracia no iban preparados con ningún plan y tener que fingir ser una chica mientras tus compañeros te piropeaban a medio camino no les era de mucha ayuda.

-Recuérdame matar a ese enano.

-Recuérdame ayudarte...

Después de muchas quejas y caídas por los tacones que llevaban puestos, por fin llegaron a la casa de Blaze. Con cuidado de no volverse a caer se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron... Nadie respondió. Repitieron esa acción unas cinco veces si obtener una respuesta alguna hasta que abrió la puerta una mujer de uno 40 años.

-Buenas noches señora, estamos buscando a Blaze.

-Que lindas jovencitas, ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Mi nombre es Soni...a, sí, Sonia -dijo "Sonia" muy sonriente.

-Y yo soy Silver... -Sonia le dio un codazo-. Es decir... ¡Silvia!

-Mucho gusto señoritas, lo siento pero mi hija no está.

A las chicas les empezó a temblar ligeramente un ojo.

-Salió a una pijamada en casa de una de sus compañeras, siento mucho que tuvieran que caminar hasta acá con esos... -vio la ropa que usaban y su maquillaje cargado-. ...Tacones.

-Descuide señora, ¿podría decirnos donde es la pijamada? -dijo Sonia temblando.

¡La casa de Sticks! Todo este tiempo lo único que debieron haber hecho era cruzar la calle y tocar la puerta de la casa de Sticks, esta vez se la iban a cobrar caro a ese mocoso rubio... Muy caro. Pudieron evitarse toda la vergüenza y pérdida de la dignidad pero no, ellos como tarados escogieron reto sin saber lo que ese niño iba a hacer, el colmo es que nadie por la calle creía que eran señoritas decentes, tanto Silver como Sonic fueron tachados como prostitutas de esquina y miren que eso no es bonito... pero ahí iban a dejar que Amy y Rouge los arreglaran, aunque al menos Shadow había ido al baño y nos los vio salir vestidos como Britney Spears en sus tiempos de gloria.

Volvieron a entrar a la casa dando un portazo sólo para llevarse una ceguera de mil flashes a la vez.

-Dejen de hacer eso.

-¡Mis ojos!

-¡Mis vírgenes ojos! -gritó Knuckles al ver a las "señoritas".

-Volvamos al juego -pidió Shadow tratando de contener la sonrisa que comenzaba a surcarse en su rostro. Silver estaba bastante molesto que sólo tomó la botella y la apuntó directamente a Miles.

-Te reto a que imites a Marilyn Monroe.

-Claro que no.

-¡Reto! ¡Reto! -gritaron todos sosteniendo un pequeño vestido blanco que vayan ustedes a saber porque estaba en la casa de Silver.

-Denme eso -dijo Tails encerrándose en el baño y comenzando a disfrazarse. Cuando salió del baño no sólo usaba el vestido, tambien estaba maquillado y peinado como la mismísima Marilyn Monroe. Lo que no esperaba era que sus amigos le habían puesto a Cosmo un traje y que lo obligaran a cantarle la canción de feliz cumpleaños. Y mucho menos se esperaba que esas simples palabras que Cosmo le susurró lo volvieran feliz.

-Me gustas.

Y mucho menos se esperaban sus amigos ver a ese par de pre-adolescentes darse su primer beso delante de ellos. El amor estaba en el aire y eso que Sonic y Amy no hablaban aún sobre su nueva situación de más que amigos...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Y por eso hay calabazas -terminó de relatar la castaña.

-¿Qué? No nos has dicho como fue que terminamos llenas de esto -dijo Rouge apuntando el bote en el que seguía Knuckles.

-Si... hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

-¿A qué te...?

-¡Desaparición mágica! -gritó Sticks lanzándoles harina a la cara y corriendo a la puerta de entrada.

Todos se quedaron mirando la puerta asimilando lo que acababa de pasar con ojos de puntito y pestañeando mucho.

-¿Y dónde está Silver? -preguntó Cream cuando de repente oyeron ruidos en la parte de arriba. Con sigilo subieron las escaleras y abrieron lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Silver para encontrarse al mismo bailando al son de su propia voz.

- _Don't stop now, the moment of true, we were born to make history_ -canturreaba Silver sin notar cuantos ojos lo estaban viendo.

-¿Quién le enseñó Yuri on Ice? -preguntó Knuckles al aire pero observando como Rouge y Amy comenzaban a bajar las escaleras con lentitud.

Aún tenían muchas dudas por responder y estaban seguros de que algunas era probable que los traumatizaran pero no podían dejar de sentir curiosidad al pasar de los días pero quizá y sólo quizá fuera bueno que escucharan a Sticks por una vez en su vida... Hay cosas que simplemente era mejor no saberse.

Y ella deseaba tener la maldición del alce bizco al recordar todo lo que vio esa noche.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Esto es muy fumado xd pero espero cumplir las expectativas y ahorita unas aclaraciones:**

 **1.- Lo de Santa Claus es una referencia a Bob Esponja.**

 **2.- La declaración de Sonic aparece en la película Anohana: La flor que vimos ese día, es una gran película y me hizo llorar.**

 **3.- Lo de Marilyn Monroe fue algo de momento xD**

 **4.- Lo de Yuri on Ice fue por payasa, eso me pasó a mi cuando lo vi.**

 **5.- No recuerdo bien de que trataba la maldición del alce bizco pero quise ponerlo.**

 **Lamento si lo del gender bender no era exactamente lo que esperaban pero... para eso no soy muy buena.**

 **Posdata: Tengo los spoilers de Miraculous Ladybug en mi teléfono**

 **Byes**


End file.
